Danse (Pop Version)
"Danse (Pop Version)" by TAL is featured on Just Dance 2014 ''as a PAL exclusive, ''Just Dance Now and Just Dance Unlimited. Dancer The coach is a female with short dark blue hair, where some of it is near the face. Her outfit is a mixture of different country styles. Her jacket (dark blue) and shirt (bright blue satin button down crop top with fuchsia bow tie) is from Paris, her skirt (fuchsia with orange flower pattern) is from Taiwan, and her leggings (orange on the front and fuchsia on the back) and boots (dark purple) are from New York. Her hair is black, short, and shaved on the right side and she also wears an earring on her right ear. Background The Background of this song, is supposed to be like Paris for most of the routine. In the chorus it changes to New York, on the 2nd repeat it changes to Taiwan, and on the 3rd repeat it changes back to New York, and at the end it changes back to Paris. There are dancers copying the actual dancer's moves. Gold Moves There are 2''' Gold Moves in this routine, both of which are the same: 'Both: '''Put your hands on your waist. Gold Move 1 is slower. Danse-GM.png|Gold Move 1 DanseGM.png|Gold Move 2 Appearances in Mashups ''Danse appears in the following mashups: * ''I Gotta Feeling'' '''(Hops & Jumps) * ''I'm An Albatraoz'' (Merry Go Round) * Stadium Flow (High Energy Girls) Captions Danse ''appears in Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: * Clean Up * Come On * Houra * Orchestra * Prisoner * Smashing Down * Western Violin Trivia *This is the second French song in the Just Dance series. [[Marcia Baila|''Marcia Baila]] was the first one in ''Just Dance 3'' and ''Papaoutai'' became the third in ''Just Dance 2015''. *Ironically the song and background talk looks like the song is trying to unite everyone, but the song is only available in the PAL region. **However, it's available in both the PAL and NTSC regions via Just Dance Now. *The main version of the song features Flo Rida. Howver, since the Pop Version is used, he is not featured. *This marks the first time that both PAL region songs are not in English. ''Satellite'' and ''Diggin' in the Dirt'' were both in English. *In the PAL menu of Just Dance 2014, it's in the same place where The Other Side is in the NTSC one. *Similar to ''I Kissed a Girl'', the pictograms are shown to be green in an early image. In the actual game, they are a light orange. *The artist, Tal, gave her approval similar to when Jason Derulo approved The Other Side. * The Gold Move pictograms have a red outline. **However, in the preview video, they don't. **This is the first time it happens in the series. *This is the first PAL song to be available to the NTSC region (appearing for both regions on ''Just Dance Now'') as DLC. **The second song was Papaoutai as a NTSC DLC in Just Dance 2015. * The art concept of the dancer was different: she had longer hair and no jacket. * The dancer appears to be in the music video. * Some dance moves in the game are from the music video and others are from Funhouse. * Both Gold Moves are the same, but they have different pictograms (one has arrows and the other does not). * In the official gameplay, there are no Wiimote icons/lights on top of the names. Gallery dansepopversion.jpg|''Danse (Pop Version)'' danse_cover@2x.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' Cover 145afdcvasbag.png|''Just Dance 2014'' avatar 137.png|''Just Dance 2015'' avatar 200145.png|Golden Avatar 300145.png|Diamond Avatar Maxresdefault_(4).jpg|The New York version of the background Maxresdefault (5).jpg|The Paris version of the background Maxresdefault (6).jpg|The Taiwan version of the background BetaStarBars.jpg|Different star bar Danse_Artist_Thingy.png|The dancer in real life danse pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms DansePALopener.png|In the menu Bandicam 2014-12-09 21-22-56-406.jpg|Concept art and Beta hairstyle 130913_juste_1.jpg|TAL and Stessy Emelie dancing to the track Videos TAL_feat._FLO_RIDA_-_Danse_Clip_Officiel Just Dance 2014 - Danse - 4 Stars Just_Dance_Now_-_Danse_(Pop_Version)_-_5_Stars Just Dance Unlimited - Danse (Pop Version) - 5 Stars Score 12000 References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:French Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Easy Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Stessy Emelie Category:PAL Exclusives Category:Songs with cut raps